battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Souun Gunjou/@comment-4629787-20160211150730/@comment-5166652-20160211211436
This is an intresting conversation, as an avid Blue player I feel I should speak up for what I gather from reading these comments alot of you think as the "lesser colors" in the game. As powerful and consistent red, white, and purple are, it's not the fact that they are the strongest, but more like the easiest to use. I'd say Green is the medium level color in the game, because while it can be dirt simple, core boost for dayz, once all's said and done you still need the cards to actually make use of all of that core, which is why Green is the most splashed color throughout the game. But pure Green, or main Green with other colors, is still very powerful; anti-burst, exhaustion and refresh, swift summonings (the effect and otherwise). Yellow and Blue are what I would say are the hardest colors to play. I'm not much of a Yellow player so I cannot say much personally, but my good friend Unknownkira is the closest thing I've seen to a pro Yellow player one of things he struggles with the most in deck-building is having TOO many options to choose from. Yellow is really the jack-of-all-trades color in this game, not only the magic abuse (which is INSANE), but alot of their effects make Yellow not only almost as good of a support color as Green is, but it also allows them to abuse the support from other colors, (especially braves OMG). Add onto that life gain, messing with BP and levels, negating effects, and the very naughty unblockables, you can go to infinity and beyond with Yellow. Blue though, I find to be the most troublesome color, alot of that has to due with mill. If your going for deckout your in it for the LONG game (some could be short it all depends), but it's very easy, if you don't believe me go play 10 games with a mill deck and see how many times your opponent's deck hits zero before one of you runs out of lives. It is especially difficult seeing as Bandai keeps mill decks in flux, they usually give them their support at the beginning of the new season, then give the other colors stuff that craps in their face and Blue players switch back to aiming for the life and wait awhile till the mill comes back in style. But Blue has plenty of other tricks as well, though not as hard as mill. Summon Bolt for example (I saw that mentioned above) is still going strong, I pull my build out every once and awhile just to check if the game has progressed beyond it yet and the answer to that is still NO. Assault as well is something I've always struggled to maintain, like Yellow with magic Blue can abuse nexus from the other colors, though not to the same extent as Yellow it's extremely potent if you pick the right ones. But the thing I love the most about Blue, and something I feel alot of ppl glance over (mostly because of mill) is their restriction power. Restricting attacks, summonings/summon effects, hand size, magic, THEM FROM HAVING A MAIN STEP, is what does it for me with Blue, Purple makes for a great control color as well and is easier to yes I'll admit that, but they cannot manage the total lockdown that Blue can. That's my two cents, if anybody has something to add let's keep this going.